Protegiendo nuestro futuro
by Adileyne
Summary: Mirajane quería volver a las peleas, Erza quería un hijo, Lucy estaba nostálgica y Juvia ¿gorda? las chicas del gremio estaban actuando de una manera extraña y los chicos comenzaron a preocuparse. Varias parejas en esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Erza se encontraba tranquilamente en el gremio mirando a sus amigos como estaban cuidando de su pequeña princesa y la envidia que sentía a no tener una familia propia, desde que despertó y supo lo que había pasado en siete años, le quedo una profunda tristeza, desilusión al saber que en siete años pudieron suceder muchas cosas y sobre todo quería tener a jellal en su vida.

Desde que lo volvió a ver, supo inmediatamente es el hombre que siempre ha amado y lucharía por tenerlo a su lado.

— Erza. — natsu acercándose a ella – hoy estás muy extraña.

Ella se levanto de su silla y lo miro

— Solo necesito aire fresco, una misión. Estoy aburrida.

— ¡La gran Erza aburrida! – Exclamó gray – esto sí es nuevo.

Erza lo fulmino con la mirada

— Adiós

— Parece que no le gusto tu chistecito. — Lucy mirándolo mal – erza está muy extraña, últimamente no parece ella – preocupada.

— Sera que está enamorada. — Happy sonriendo

— Happy deja de inventar cosas. — natsu mirándolo – erza, jamás se casara o tendrá familia… ella nació para ser la mejor del gremio.

— Yo si quiero tener hijos. — mirajane sonriente – me encantaría tener hijos corriendo por todo el gremio.

Todos los que estaban ahí, se quedaron con la boca abierta… muy poco ella expresaba sus sentimientos, parecía que todos querían un cambio en su vida.

— Parece que este gremio, necesita de una nueva generación. — makorov mirándolos – sería bueno, comenzaran a formar familias… No podemos dejar que nuestro gremio decaiga.

— Viejo te está entrando la edad. — Su nieto mirándolo – parece que estos siete años congelados te hicieron efecto.

Makorov lo miro mal y se fue

— Voy a ver a erza. — Lucy levantándose de su silla para irla a buscar, cuando salió del gremio erza se había ido – no puede alcanzarla

— Parece que erza esta extraña. — Juvia atrás de ella – tengo días notándola seria e indiferente al gremio.

— Es bueno, saber que no soy la única que está preocupada por ella. — Lucy sonriéndole – ahora que lo pienso, desde que erza vio de nuevo a jellat esta así de extraña — Erza, trata de ocultar sus sentimientos. — Mirando hacia el cielo – en sus ojos se pueden ver que ama a jellat.

— Lucy, parece que no eres tan tontita como imaginaba. — Juvia atrás de ella

Lucy suspiro y después la miro mal

— Yo también, tengo sentimientos.

Otro lugar

Erza caminaba rumbo hacia su nuevo hogar, después de siete años… muchas cosas cambiaron y por suerte erza había guardado su dinero en el banco, compro una casa a su gusto, así poder tener sus armaduras en orden.

— ¡Erza!

Ella giro y se sorprendió al ver a jellat

— ¡Jellat! – exclamo perpleja

— Necesito hablar contigo. — el acercándose a ella

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Estoy preocupado por ustedes. — el mirándola y observando que erza lo miraba de una manera extraña — ¿Qué sucede?

Erza soltó un suspiro

— Debe de ser mi imaginación. — intentando no creer que él estaba frente de ella – no debí de tomar, sake.

El la miro desconcertado y sin poder evitarlo fue acercándose más a ella.

— ¿Estas enferma? – pregunto preocupado y tocándole la frente – tu temperatura es normal.

Erza no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

— Sí, eres tú.

— Erza estoy, preocupado por ustedes…— jellat mirándola fijamente

— Pasa. — Ella separándose de él y caminando hacia la puerta – es mejor, hablarlo a solas.

— Está bien. — el entrando a la casa, se sorprendió mucho encontrarla limpia y cómoda – parece, que eres una maniática de la limpieza.

— Más o menos. — erza sin evitar sonreír

— Lo que vengo a decirte. — Se detuvo al ver la mirada amenazante de ella — ¿Qué sucede?

— Voy a preparar algo de té. — ella caminando hacia la cocina

— Pero…

Era demasiado tarde, erza se había ido.

En gremio Fairy tail

Una de las chicas del gremio se encontraba vomitando, el baño de mujeres.

Ella termino de vomitar, sin poder evitarlo coloco su mano en su vientre.

— Bebé, nadie puede enterarse de esto. — ella acariciando su vientre con amor – este será nuestro secreto, hasta que llegue el momento de decir, la verdad.

En casa de Erza

Erza no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

— ¿Qué?

— Si, necesito que me ayudes erza…

— ¡Un hijo! – aun perpleja

— No, quiero que me ayudes adoptar uno, es que… bueno. — jallat no sabía cómo explicárselo – meredy quiere un hermanito, por supuesto quiero dárselo, sabes que Ultear la adopto y ahora es como mi hija.

— Ya. — Erza arqueando una ceja – Al grano – molestándose — ¡Dime la verdad!

Jellat se sobresalto, sabía que erza no creía aquella idea estúpida de meredy, cada vez que estaba cerca de erza no podía contenerse y….

— Perdón, no debí proponerte algo así.

— Sobre el niño, claro que te ayudare. — Erza sonriéndole maliciosamente – quiero un hijo jellat, que sea tuyo y mío.

Lejos de Magnolia

— Entonces vienes del futuro. — Lo miro la mujer sonriente – quiero destruir a los de fairy tail. Quiero vengarme de erza… ella me ha hecho muchas.

El hombre sonrió y miro la mujer

— Erza, es una de las que debo de matar… ella no puede tener un final feliz.

En el gremio Fairy tail

Laxus se encontraba, completamente aburrido cuando sintió la mano de alguien, volteo y se sorprendió a ver a mirajane.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— He estado pensando. — mirajane caminando hacia la silla y sentándose para mirar a laxus a los ojos – regresar a las peleas, ser útil en el gremio, no podemos dejarle todo el crédito a los chicos.

El se le quedo mirando y suspiro.

— El viejo no lo permitirá, acuérdate que la última misión sucedió por de lisanna, no creo que sea bueno exponerla nuevamente al peligro.

— Claro que no, trabajare sola esta vez. — Ella con una leve sonrisa – te lo dijo a ti, se que podrás convencer al maestro.

— Pides demasiado. — el comenzando a molestarse, no quería verla metida en problemas, sabía que ella es fuerte… últimamente los enemigos se habían vuelto un gran problema para vencerlos.

— Ayúdame, laxus. — Regalándole una gran sonrisa – se que podrás.

— No, prometo nada.

Mirajane se levanto y como mucha paciencia volvió a su trabajo.

En casa de Erza

Jellat se encontraba aun atónito por la petición de erza.

— Tú y yo.

— Claro que si. — Ella seria – quiero tener un hijo, al menos uno ya sé que es mucho pedir jellat, eres el único que puede hacerlo… Natsu es un idiota, gray pues no me atrae... Pues. — erza le explico porque no quería acostarse con ninguno de sus compañeros del gremio.

— Erza. — El serio – claro que lo hare, antes de hacerlo… — nerviosamente – podrías decirme, ¿en dónde queda en baño?

— A la derecha. — Erza riéndose – tranquilo, el baño no tiene ventana – los ojos brillantes.

Jellat maldijo en su adentro

Erza lo vio irse, cuando vio que él se alejo… no puedo evitar sonreír de felicidad por fin tendría a jellat en sus manos.

Natsu y Lucy se encontraban caminando por la ciudad de magnolia.

— Natsu. — ella deteniéndose

— Dime. — el mirándola

— He estado pensando, en que es hora de hacer algo…— Lucy sonrojándose

— ¿Cómo algo? – natsu mirándola con curiosidad

— Es que… cuando mirajane dijo eso de los niños, sentí muy nostálgica, es decir mis padres no podrán ver un hijo mío. — Lucy sin poder evitar las lágrimas de sus mejillas – no tendrán un abuelo y abuela.

Natsu la abrazo y sonrió.

— Tendrán muchos tíos y abuelos de cariño que los querrán, animo. Yo llego a tener hijos… pasaría lo mismo.

— Natsu. — ella abrazándolo fuertemente y desahogándose.

— Llora todo lo que quieras, eso es bueno.

Al día siguiente

En casa de Erza

Erza lentamente abrió los ojos y se quedo mirando su habitación, cuando movió su mano se encontró con jellat.

— Jellat. — Susurró, se acerco a él y coloco su cabeza en su pecho – Te amo.

Jellat se encontraba despierto, sentía mucha vergüenza en abrir los ojos, lo que había sucedido el día anterior… entre ellos fue muy emocionante, no se imagino que erza sería tan apasionada en acto sexual.

— Erza. — el acariciándole el cabello – debo irme.

— No quiero. — abrazándolo más

El sonrió feliz

— Tengo cosas que hacer, meredy debe de estar esperándome.

— ¿Y cuándo, nos volveremos a ver? – erza levantándose de golpe, enseñándole los senos desnudos, el se ruborizo y ella al verlo se cubrió con la sabana – lo siento, aun no me acostumbro a – sintió como jellat la beso apasionadamente, entendió que aun jellat no se iría de su casa.

En el gremio de Fairy tail

Laxus se sorprendió al ver a lisanna en el puesto de mirajane, apenas ayer ella le habia comentado que queria volver a las misiones y hoy no estaba.

— ¿Y mirajane? – hablo seriamente

— Se fue en una misión. — lisanna mirándolo – estoy preocupada, se fue sola.

— Muy temprano salió. — makarow acercándose – me explico, deseaba volver a las peleas.

— Aceptaste. — pregunto laxus perdiendo la paciencia

— La verdad, no lo deseaba pero, es su vida y cada quien elije lo que desea.

laxus no dijo nada, solo subió las escaleras y se alejo, menos que deseaba es pelear con su abuelo…solo estaba esperando con ansias el regreso de mirajane.

Dos semanas después

En el gremio de Fairy tail

Mirajane estaba mirando la cartelera de misiones clase S, cuando sintió alguien atrás de ella, ella giro y se sorprendió en ver a erza.

— Esto es bueno. — Erza sonriendo – pensé que solo era un rumor.

— Eso te pasa, por estar más de una semana perdida. — mirajane mirándola fijamente.

Erza se ruborizo, una semana y media con jellat en su casa… después de amanecer juntos por primera vez, el no quería irse de su lado, cada momento disfrutaron de uno al otro.

— Fueron unas simples vacaciones. — la miro en defensa

Mirajane sonrió, conocía muy bien la mirada picara de erza, algo bueno debió de pasarle.

— ¡Claro0!

— ¿Qué insinúas? – erza sonrojándose

— Yo nada. — mirajane una mirada picara

— Mirajane. — laxus acercándose a ella – necesito preguntarte algo

Mirajane se le quedo mirando por un momento

— Está bien. — mira mirándolo a los ojos – vamos para arriba

Erza observo como laxus y mirajane subían las escaleras, tuvo un presentimiento extraño.

— Tonterías. — Susurro leve sonrisa – esos dos jamás.

Laxus abrió la puerta y mirajane entro, al cerrarla el quedo mirándola.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— ¿De qué hablas? – ella regándole una sonrisa

— Deja de actuar, se que estas planeando algo. — laxus caminando hacia ella y agarrándola de los brazos – te conozco muy bien, eres mi mujer y se cuando estás planeando algo.

Mira lo miro incrédula, no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

— Laxus, me conoces muy bien. — Ella quitándole las manos de sus brazos – tranquilo, no es nada malo.

— Quiero verte aquí. — Él serio – te quiero a salvo.

— Dejarlo, hace muchos años me volvió débil para ser exacto fueron nueve años, quiero regresar a ser la misma mirajane… la que todos temían y la que estaba al nivel de erza.

— Cuando, comenzamos esta relación, los dos éramos muy inmaduros y a pesar de todo, cuando tu cambiaste estaba a tu lado.

— Lo sé, igual te apoye cuando el abuelo te hecho del gremio… solamente yo sabía lo que estabas sufriendo laxus.— mira acercándose a él y acariciándole el mentón – quiero volverme fuerte y proteger a las personas que amo.

— Ya lo eres. — laxus agarrándole la mano y besándole la palma de la mano – solo quiero, que estés a salvo mira, no quiero que te suceda nada malo.

— Sí estoy bien, fue un poco difícil pero aquí estoy.

— Dejarlo, hazlo por mí o por tus hermanos.

— Por ellos es que lo hago.

— Eres terca mira.

— Igual tu, amor mío.

Afuera del gremio

— Ustedes ha visto a Lucy. — pregunto natsu acercándose a levy y juvia

— Lucy se fue. — Erza acercándose a ellos – creo que su madre estaba cumpliendo años, no sé si de muerta o…. ustedes entienden.

— ¿Qué extraño? – natsu pensativo

— Vamos. — Juvia caminando hacia la puerta del gremio – tengo un hambre.

— Juvia, es imaginación mía o estás gorda. — erza seria

Juvia se puso nerviosa

— No, claro que no… juvia no está gorda.

— Existen ropa que no favorecen. — Comenta levy – a veces me pasa.

— Tú tienes cuerpo de niña. — juvia mirándola seria

— ¡Oye! – levy molestándose y mirándola mal

Natsu fue alejándose de ellas, lo menos que quería es escuchar a las chicas discutir por su figura, en su mente no debajo de pensar en Lucy es extraño que se había ido sin decirle nada y sobre todo que no le allá pedido que la acompañara, últimamente Lucy estaba realmente extraña, investigaría que le estaba sucediendo a su amiga.

— ¿Embarazada? – repitió cana perpleja

— ¿Estás segura? – ella asintió

— ¿De quién Lucy?

Lucy la miro avergonzada y solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

— Es una larga historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy miro a su amiga con timidez, como le iba a explicar que una noche loca, estuvo con unos de sus compañeros del gremio y lo peor que ni el de acuerda de lo que había sucedido.

— No me acuerdo muy bien, solo sé que desperté alado de él y completamente desnudos, me levante y me fui de ahí. — Lucy mirándola seria – así que, por favor… no me preguntes más.

— Ok, ¿y qué piensas, hacer con el bebé?

— Tenerlo, no pienso deshacerme de él o ella. — Lucy mirándola con seriedad – es mi bebé

— Yo seré, una tía consentidora

— Yo espero ser una buena madre, si es niña quiero llamarla layla, si es niño como mi padre.

— Lucy que linda

En el gremio

Laxus se sentía tranquilo porque su mujer estaría de vuelta en el gremio, eso pensó él

— Laxus. — Su abuelo acercándose a él – mirajane se volvió a ir

Laxus que se encontraba tomando un trago, no puedo evitar escupir un poco, se limpio la boca con un pañuelo y lo miro

— ¿Qué?

— Es un demonio, ella disfruta de las peleas, volvió a ser la mirajane de antes.

Laxus se levanto y lo miro

— ¿Cuál, misión fue?

— Para la isla, del oeste, ahí se encuentra un gremio oscuro… pero, allá esta jellal.

— Jellal, ese débil que ni si quiera llego a pelear bien, en los juegos mágicos… por favor. — laxus caminando hacia la salida

— ¿Estás segura de esto, primera? – el viejo mirándola

Primera sonrió

— Por supuesto, laxus necesita que alguien lo controle.

— Mirajane. — El dudoso – no creo que lleguen hacer una pareja.

— Sí, tú supieras. — Pensó ella sonriendo – solo, tenemos que esperar un poco

Otro lado del gremio

Juvia se encontraba sentada comiéndose un pastel de chocolate cuando se acerco gray

— Juvia

Juvia lo miro y dejo de comer el pastel

— Gray.

— Juvia, hace unos días he notado, algo extraño en ti. — el acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado

— Juvia, no nota nada extraño en mí. — ella nerviosa y tratando de levantarse, pero gray la jalo hacia él – gray

— Dime la verdad. — él serio

— Juvia, nooo

— Juvia

— Juvia, esta gorda eso es todo, ha comido demás. — ella nerviosa

— No te creo. — Él serio – sabes muy bien, que no lo es

— Juvia, sabe que esta gorda y punto. — ella levantándose y alejándose de él

Gray se le quedo mirando y dio un gran suspiro, hace casi dos meses que juvia y el tuvieron intimidad para ser exacto juvia y el estaban en una misión, jamás pensó que tomar licor fuera a llevarlos a una noche de pasión, cuando se dio de cuenta de lo sucedido, le explico que había sido un gran error que no debió de suceder, juvia desde ese entonces no es la misma de siempre, se la pasaba ausente y no quería estar cerca de él, ver que el cuerpo de juvia estaba cambiando solo significaba algo, está embarazada.

Mirajane se encontraba tomando un tren para irse a su nueva misión, a pesar que laxus se lo había pedido no estaba seguro en hacerlo, sabia lo malgenioso que es laxus, tampoco iba a permitir que él le dijera como llevar su vida, estaba segura de algo necesitaba luchar, al menos engañar a todos y cuando llegara el momento. Jamás sospecharían que ella y laxus pudieran tener algo, así llevar sus vidas como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

— Solo es cuestión de tiempo. — Ella suspirando y mirando desde la ventana – espero que esta vez, sea divertido.

En otro lado de Magnolia

Laxus estaba caminando las calles, cuando sintió alguien atrás de él, el se giro

— ¡Erza!

— Se ve que estas molesto. — ella seria y curiosa a la vez, laxus estaba comportándose muy extraño.

— ¿Para dónde vas?

— Buscar un demonio. — el volviendo a caminar

— Sera a mirajane. — ella sonriendo

El siguió caminando

— Más o menos, no estoy refiriendo a ella, voy a ver a Jellal.

Erza abrió los ojos

— A Jellal

— ¿Quieres venir, conmigo?

— Por supuesto. — erza emocionada y mirándolo – caminando, sería un crimen, vamos en tren

— Prefiero caminar. — el

— Tienes lo mismos, problemas de natsu. — erza con una risita divertida

Laxus la miro mal y prefirió ignorarla

— Vamos, laxus… te puedo ayudar, se un truco que jamás falla con natsu. — ella con los ojos brillosos

Lucy caminaba rumbo a su casa, cuando entro a natsu esperándola

— Hola, natsu. — ella acercándose a él

— Lucy ¿en dónde estabas?

— He

— Estás muy rara, no pareces la Lucy de siempre.

— Natsu… es que…— sin saber que decirle

— ¿Qué está pasando, no eres la misma?

— Natsu, tiene razón. — happy mirándola – estás muy exxxtrañaa

— No lo estoy, solo que tengo que hacer cosas de mujeres. — ella defensa

— Nosotros estamos preocupados por ti.

Lucy los miro con ternura

En otro lado de magnolia

Levy estaba caminando por las calles de magnolia cuando miro una tienda de bebé al principio pensó que sería lindo que una de sus amigas tuviera un bebé, seria bello cargar un pequeño y darle mucho amor.

— Mira es levy. — lily mirando a gajeel — ¿Qué estará haciendo ahí?

— Solo, tonterías. — él serio

Levy entro al local, lily estaba muy curioso y entro al local para saber sobre lo que haría levy

— Lily. — gajeel llamándolo

Unas horas después

Mirajane se había reunido con Jellal y meredy, se encontraban platicando cuando, mirajane sintió una presencia mágica

— Nos están siguiendo. — ella mirándolo y poniéndose alerta, se transformo en Satan soul, ella lanzo un ataque hacia el cielo y cayó un hombre.

Jellal y Meredy se pusieron alerta y comenzaron a prepararse, mirajane se fue hacia el hombre y lo miro.

— ¿Quién eres? – pregunto ella mirándolo con seriedad

— Eres mirajane ¿No? – sonriéndole y mirándola con desafío

— Soy yo. — Ella con una mirada fría — ¿Qué, quieres de mi?

— Yo nada, pero mi jefe quiere algo de ti. — Sin que mirajane tuviera tiempo, le lanzo una bola de energía en todo su abdomen logrando que ella, quedara paralizada – creo que es hora de acabar contigo.

Mirajane sonrió y se cambio a su segunda trasformación.

— Creo que conociste, a la persona equivocada. — ella sonrió y movimiento rápido lo tomo por el cuello y lo golpeó fuertemente.

Jellal se le quedo mirando y recordó el día de juegos mágicos como ella había vencido de un solo golpe a su contrincante, recordó las palabras de laxus y se estremeció. mirajane es una mujer de cuidado.

Meredy sonrió

— Wow, es tan fuerte como erza.

Mirajane volvió a la normalidad y los miro.

— ¿Qué extraño?

— Sí. — jellal serio y observando como el rostro de mirajane se había puesto pálido — ¿estás bien?

— Creo que si. — Ella acariciándose el abdomen – me duele – inclinándose del dolor

Meredy fue hacia ella.

— Pero…— sin poderlo creer, se veía tan fuerte – solo respira.

— Necesito un medico, es una emergencia. — mirajane desesperada y desvaneciéndose

Laxus se encontraba furioso, como erza pudo golpearlo cuando estaba el tren avanzando y lo peor que no pudo defenderse porque se encontraba mareado.

— Vamos laxus. — Erza apenada – a natsu le funciona

— A mí no. — el sin dejar de caminar – es mejor, adelantar el paso

Erza miro a un lado y se encontró a jellal parado en la puerta de una casa

— Jellal

— ¿En dónde? – pregunto laxus serio

— Ahí. — ella señalándolo

Laxus y erza se reunieron con jellal.

— Jellal. — laxus mirándolo — ¿en dónde está mirajane?

— Hola. — el sorprendido en ver a erza ahí de pie

— Jellal. — erza sonriéndole

— Dejen el romanticismo. — laxus serio — ¿en dónde está mirajane?

— Ahí dentro, fuimos atacados…Bueno la verdad, fue contra ella. Fue golpeada y a pesar que ella lo derroto, parece que el golpe fue fuerte.

— ¿Es muy grave? – pregunto erza angustiada

— No lo sé, por casualidad nos encontramos un médico en el camino y esta revisándola. meredy esta con ella.

Laxus comenzó a preocuparse ¿estaría bien? ¿Estaba sufriendo? fueron las preguntas que él se hacía.

— Hola. — meredy abrió la puerta y se sorprendió en ver ahí a erza y laxus – erza…

— ¿Y cómo esta mira? – pregunto erza

— Según el médico, está fuera de peligro…pero parece que ella oculta algo más.

— ¿Qué? – laxus abriendo la puerta con brusquedad — ¿en dónde está?

— Arriba. — meredy mirándolo con miedo – el médico esta allá con ella

El no dijo nada, subió las escaleras con tranquilidad mientras los demás solo miraban como subía.

En la habitación

— Tuvo suerte esta vez. — el médico mirando a mirajane – no sé, que hubiera sucedido si no la hubiera encontrado en el camino.

Mirajane suspiro tranquila, todo estaba bien.

— Gracias doctor.

Laxus abrió la puerta dejando a los dos atónitos, más por la cara que tenía el mago de rayo.

— Quiero la verdad.

El médico trago seco y miro a la mujer.

— Voy a dejarlos solos.

Antes que el médico lograra salir, laxus lo agarró del cuello y lo miro con frialdad

— Hable, se que ella no dirá nada.

El médico miro a su paciente, tenía mucho miedo de morir. Así que la joven le había pidió que no fuera decir nada, no quería poner su vida en riesgo.

— Tuvo una amenaza de aborto, ella está embarazada

laxus lo soltó, sin poder evitarlo retrocedió varias veces, estaba perplejo y a la vez asustado ¿en qué momento? ¿En tantos años, porque ahora?

Mirajane lo miro y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar… para evitar que el la viera en ese estado cubrió su rostro con la sabana. Sabía que laxus reaccionaria de esa manera.

— Mira. — el acercándose a ella – no llores.

— Déjame sola, laxus.— mirajane sin dejar de llorar

— Voy a dejarlos solos. — el hombre, alejándose. Cuando abrió la puerta estaba erza y jellal – ellos necesitan estar solos

Erza quería decir algo, el médico se adelanto.

— Es mejor, no molestar a la pareja

Erza lo miro perpleja, pareja debía de estar equivocado laxus y mirajane no son una pareja, sin decirle nada quito al médico de la puerta y cuando la abrió, encontró a laxus y mirajane besándose, automáticamente se sonrojo y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

— Va...mos a fue...ra. — tartamudeaba avergonzada

Jellal no puedo evitar una sonrisa en sus labios, le encantaba esa faceta de su amada erza.

— Vamos

En la habitación

— Laxus. — mirajane mirándolo a los ojos — ¿Qué vamos hacer?

— Decir la verdad. — el acariciándole la mejilla – el viejo se pondrá molesto, no importa. No voy a negar a mi hijo.

— Yo. — Ella mirándolo – quería alejarme y después decir sobre el bebé, apenas estoy de un mes de embarazo…. así que… nadie sospecharía de ti.

— ¿Y qué hubieras hecho, si el niño se parece a mí?

— Bueno… No se laxus. — Ella cruzando los brazos – algo se me hubiera ocurrido.

— ¡Claro!

— Laxus.

— Dime. — el mirándola con cariño

— Abrázame.

— ¿Solo un abrazo? – el arqueando una ceja

— Un beso, también… Si se puede un helado. — Ella riéndose por la cara de su amado – ya comenzaron los antojos.

Laxus se rasco la cabeza y solo soltó una carcajada

— Tendré que consentirte mucho.

En magnolia

Lucy se encontraba disfrutando de su rica cena cuando, sintió ganas de vomitar, salió corriendo al baño y devolvió todo lo que había comido

— Lucy. — natsu entrando por la ventana — Happy y yo te trajimos comida.

Lucy escuchar comida siguió vomitando, natsu al escuchar ruido en el baño abrió la puerta de golpe

— ¡Lucy!

Lucy lo miro y como pudo tomo una toalla, se limpio la boca y lo miro

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Traje comida. — Él preocupándose, se veía bastante pálida — ¿estás bien?

— He.

— No te vez bien. — él acercándose a ella

Lucy comenzó a sentirse mareada, sintió como su cuerpo se estaba volviendo muy ligero y natsu rápidamente la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

— ¡Lucy! – grito desesperado.

Happy al escuchar los gritos, fue hacia y el baño y se preocupo al ver a Lucy desmallada en brazos de natsu

— ¿Qué tiene Lucy?

— No sé. — natsu levantándose y caminando hacia la salida para acostar a Lucy en la cama – está muy pálida, algo debe de estar pasando

— ¿Y si está enferma?

— Espero que no.

Otro lado de magnolia

Juvia caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba de la mano, juvia ataco y golpeo a esa persona

— ¡Juvia!

— Gray. — ella mirándolo y acercándose a él — ¿Por qué?

— Quiero, saber si estas esperando un hijo mío. — el serio y levantándose del suelo

— Juvia Loxar. — apareció un hombre musculoso y alto.

— Sí, soy yo. — Ella acercándose a gray — ¿Qué quiere?

— Es hora de acabar con la vida de ese bebé. — el sonriendo maliciosamente.

— Antes, tienes que matarme… no voy a permitir que toques a mi mujer e hijo. — gray poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Hola muchas gracias por poner mi historia en favoritos y fallowers

Serena sailor moon: Hola pequeña, gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capítulo.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo, estaré esperando sus Rw.


	3. Chapter 3

Erza y jellal estaban besándose a escondidas para que meredy no los viera, disfrutar los momentos.

Laxus se encontraba mirando a mirajane la cual dormía, tranquilamente, se sentía aliviado que su bebé y ella estuvieran fuera de peligro, por los momentos no podían moverse en menos de dos días eso significaba que tendrían que quedarse ahí, estaba alerta de todo lo que se pueda presentar.

En magnolia

Lucy abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a natsu y happy realmente preocupados, se levanto lentamente.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Te desmallaste. — natsu serio — ¿Qué te esta, pasando?

— Natsu….Yo. — lucy no sabía que decirle – es que.

— Dilo, lucy. — happy preocupado

— Estoy embarazada natsu. — Ella nerviosa – me entere hace poco.

Natsu y Happy quedaron asombrados.

En otro lado de magnolia

Gray estaba defendiendo a juvia del ataque del aquel hombre, que quería hacerle daño a su bebé y a ella, cuando logro golpearlo, juvia salió de su escondite.

— Gray. — Juvia lo abrazo con fuerza – tengo miedo.

— Es mejor, que estés a mi lado. — el abrazándola

Juvia no podía creerlo el abrazándola, se sentía muy feliz.

— Gray…

— Juvia, vamos a mi departamento. — el mirándola

— Sí

En el camino, juvia no decía nada, algo que estaba preocupando a juvia ella siempre, intentaba hablar con él o al menos decirle algo. Pero ella había cambiado mucho y eso se debía a su culpa, cuando el abrió la puerta de su departamento, observo que juvia no estaba lista para entrar.

— Juvia entra. — gray mirándola

Juvia entro lentamente

— Gray, esta lindo el departamento. — ella con nerviosismo

— Ok. — el caminando hacia la puerta y cerrándola — ¿quieres comer algo?

— Juvia, no tiene hambre

— Deberías, ahí dentro está creciendo nuestro hijo y debes de comer.

— Juvia, sabe perfectamente que debe de comer, lo necesario para que nuestro bebé este bien. — ella seria

— No lo tomes a mal juvia, es que estoy emocionado y a la vez preocupado.

— ¿Preocupado?

— Sí, juvia… Después de mucho tiempo tendré una familia, tú y el bebé, ahora son mi familia.

Juvia lo miro emocionada y sin decir nada, corrió para besarlo apasionadamente, gray no hizo nada para separarse de ella, solo disfrutar del beso.

En casa de Lucy

Lucy estaba mirando a natsu y happy no decían nada

— ¿Y quién es el padre? – pregunto natsu serio

— Por favor, alguien que ni si quiera, sabe que tuvimos algo.

— Dímelo, para obligarlo que te responda… eres mi amiga y no quiero que nadie se burle de ti. — el furioso

— Es verdad, Lucy. — happy serio – di nos, ¿Quién es?

— Eres tu natsu. — Lucy sonrojada

Natsu miro a happy

— Yo….yoooo. — él nervioso y comenzó a reírse

Lucy y happy se miraron

— Lucy, desde de estar confundida, yo no he estado contigo.

Lucy sabía perfectamente que él no le iba a creer

— Happy. — Ella mirándolo – podrías dejarnos solos

Happy los miro y dudo en irse, quería escuchar todo lo que ellos se dirían

— No molestare.

— Happy ve por pescado. — natsu serio

— Aye. — el salió por la ventana

— Dime lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

Lucy suspiro y lo miro.

— Hace dos meses.

Lucy caminando con hacia un hotel

— Natsu. — ella divertida – como pudimos tomar tanto.

— Te dije, que yo soy el mejor. — natsu todo abrió y riéndose

— Ahora estamos mareados y sin ánimos de seguir caminando. — Lucy caminando lentamente.

— Súbete a mi espalda. — natsu mirándola – aun puedo llevarte

Lucy se subió a la espalda de natsu y los dos entraron a un hotel, Lucy pago y cuando los dos llegaron a la cama, ella se sentó en la cama y miro a natsu.

— Mira es una habitación de recién casados. — ella sonriendo

Natsu mirando la habitación

— Podríamos fingir ser una pareja de recién casados. — el divertido

Lucy se sonrojo

— ¿Qué estás pensando?

— Ya lo veras. — él abriendo la puerta y corrió hacia ella, cargándola – señora Dragneel esta noche será nuestra.

— Jajajajaja, estás loco. — Lucy divertida

Natsu camino con ella hasta la cama, como se sentía un poco mareado los dos cayeron a la cama, ella sintió el peso de él y el la miraba a los ojos.

— Natsu. — ella nerviosa y sintió los labios de ella en los suyos.

Actualidad

— Eso fue lo que paso. — ella sonrojada

— Un beso se hace los bebés. — el intrigado

— Obvio no, sucedió lo que debía de pasar natsu. — ella avergonzada

— Debemos repetirlo. — el acercándose a ella – yo no me acuerdo de nada, quiero saber que hice.

Ella alejándose

— No, idiota

— Al menos un beso.

Lucy se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios, ella no quería alargar el beso pero el quería todo lo contario si saberlo comenzó su cuerpo a responder, profundizó el beso.

En departamento de Gray

Juvia se encontraba abrazando a gray, después de estar con el por segunda vez se sentía tan feliz. Ahora serian una verdadera familia y cuidarían a su bebé.

— Gray. — Ella mirándolo – soy feliz

— Perdóname juvia. — Él abrazándola – no te dejare sola, quiero que nuestro bebé tenga una verdadera familia.

— La tendremos y seremos felices. — ella dándole un beso en los labios

Gray profundizo el beso.

Unos días después

En magnolia

En gremio de Fairy Tail

Todos estaban preocupados por Laxus, Erza y Mirajane, habían pasados más de una semana y ninguno había aparecido, la puerta del gremio se abrió y para sorpresa de todos, es Gildarts

— Hola. — gildarts sonriendo y mirando a todos — ¿Qué sucede y esas caras?

— Hola papá. — Kana acercándose a él y abrazándolo – erza, laxus y mirajane se fueron para una misión y no han regresados, estamos todos preocupados, no es normal que no estén aquí.

— Ellos son los mejores del gremio y en cualquier momento. Dejen de pensarlo peor. — observando las cara de preocupación

— Mi hermana es una mujer fuerte. — Elfman preocupado y mirando a lisanna – ella estará bien, solo tenemos que esperar un poco. Tiene la fuerza de un hombre

— Sí, no lo decía no es él. — murmuró Evergreen mirándolo desde lejos – tonto.

— Es extraño. — Fried preocupándose — ¿y si le paso, algo señor laxus?

— No lo creo. — Bixlow – el es muy poderoso

— Es extraño. — Lucy mirando a natsu – desde que ellos se fueron

— Sí. — Él mirando a gray que estaba platicando con juvia – gray

Gray lo miro

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Vamos a buscarlos. — natsu levantándose y mirando a Lucy – tu quédate en el gremio que gray y yo buscaremos a Erza, Laxus y Mira.

— Ok. — Lucy mirándolo y regalándole una sonrisa – tengan cuidado.

Cuando gray y natsu iba acercándose a la puerta, se abrió eran laxus, mirajane y erza

— ¡Por fin! – Exclamo lissana feliz de volverlos a ver — ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

— Es un cuento largo. — Erza caminando hacia ellos – lo importante que estamos bien.

— ¿Y porque, tardaron tanto? – pregunto natsu serio

— Es mejor dejarlos descansar. — Lucy mirándolos – debe de estar agotados.

— Abuelo, necesito hablar contigo. — laxus mirándolo con seriedad y acercándose a él – vayamos arriba.

El maestro y laxus subieron las escaleras dejando a las chicas solas, erza se acerco al grupo de natsu y gray para saber que había sucedido en su ausencia.

Mirajene caminó lentamente y se sentó alado de su hermano

— ¿Qué sucede? – él mirándola con preocupación

— Nada solo estoy cansada. — ella con una leve sonrisa, a pesar que se había venido en tren el médico le había dejado en claro que debía de estar en reposo por dos semanas más, lo importante que laxus siempre estaba con ella apoyándola y consintiéndola.

— Mira. — lissana mirándola con preocupación – te vez pálida

— Estoy cansada. — sonriéndoles

— ¡QUÉ! – se escucho el grito del maestro por todo el gremio

Todos se inquietaron y se miraron uno a otros, el grito de su maestro los habían alarmado, erza y mirajane se miraron porque se imaginaban lo que estaba sucediendo.

Erza se acerco a mirajane con disimulo

— Parece qua ya lo sabe.

Mirajane solo le regalo una sonrisa forzada, la realidad que estaba nerviosa por la reacción del maestro, no sabía si estaría de acuerdo o no con la relación de ellos.

Laxus estaba mirando a su abuelo con preocupación, su abuelo había dado un grito al saber que estaba saliendo con mirajane, ahora tenía miedo de decirle sobre el bebé y si su abuelo ¿le daba un infarto o peor aun que no aceptara su relación?

— Viejo. — el temeroso y tratando de pensar las palabras adecuadas para no alterar más a su abuelo – dime ¿Qué piensas?

Makorov estaba mirando a laxus seriamente ¿Por qué, tuvo que fijarse en mirajane? Mirajane para él es especial le había tomado mucho cariño desde que supuestamente lissana había muerto, siempre ha querido lo mejor para ella, todo lo que ha sufrido y lo que ha vivido, laxus no la haría feliz de eso estaba seguro.

— La amas de verdad. — el mirándolo con seriedad

— Sí

— ¿Y la harás feliz?

— Sí

El estaba perdiendo la paciencia

— ¡Maldita sea, solo dirás que sí!

— ¿Qué quieres escuchar? – laxus mirándolo y cruzando los brazos

— No quiero sorpresa laxus. — el mirándolo con desafío – quiero que la respetes y que no estés insinuándole cosas indecorosas.

El no puedo evitar reírse, acaso su abuelo creía que mirajane es una santa con todo y ropa.

— Vamos a tener un bebé.

Todos estaban esperando que laxus y el maestro salieran pero para sorpresa de todos, laxus salió volando, dejando la huella de una pared completamente destruida, todos miraron hacia el maestro estaba hecho una furia.

Erza mira a mirajane

— Eres viuda. — ella en susurró

Mirajane no sabía qué hacer, salir corriendo a donde estaba laxus o hablar con el maestro.

El maestro bajo las escaleras lentamente y miro a todos. Miro a laxus de reojo que estaba levantándose a lado de él estaban natsu y gray.

— Laxus, ¿Qué demonios hiciste? – natsu mirándolo

— Parece que toque a la niña de sus ojos. — laxus sonriendo levemente

— He — gray mirándolo con seriedad – laxus ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

— Señor laxus, ¿Qué hizo para que su abuelo este así? – pregunto fried angustiado

— ¡Escuchen muy bien! – makarov mirándolos a todos con autoridad – les aviso, para el día domingo abra boda en el gremio.

Laxus miro rápidamente a mirajane quien se encontraba pálida del asombro.

— Viejo espera. — laxus rápidamente

— ¿Quién se casara? – pregunto kana impaciente

— Mi nieto laxus y Mirajane Strauss, se casaran este fin de semana.

— ¡Qué! – exclamaron todos.

— ¿Y porque mi hermana debe casarse? – Elfman confundido y enojándose – laxus no es hombre para mi hermana

— ¿Por qué? – lissana mirando a su hermana

Mirajane y laxus no podían articular palabras, estaban congelados.

— ¿Quieren que también de la noticia? – el maestro mirándolo con seriedad.

— Maestro. — Erza mirándolo – no creo, que sea conveniente.

Mirajane se levanto y camino lentamente a donde se encontraba laxus

— Laxus y yo tenemos una relación de hace años y hemos decidido formalizar lo nuestro. — mirajane mirándolos a todos – por eso, que hemos decidido casarnos.

Laxus agarro a mirajane por la cintura, logrando que todos miraran con pasmo.

— Espero que puedan asistir a nuestra boda.

Todo el gremio no podía creerlo, laxus y mirajane ¿juntos? acaso el destino estaba jugando con ellos.

La feliz pareja estaban alejados de los demás, evergreen estaba con elfman hablando con él sobre la relación de laxus y mirajane, el estaba muy alterado por la noticia, mientras que lissana estaba intentando asimilar la noticia.

— Gray. — Juvia agarrándole la mano y mirándolo — ¿y cuando diremos lo de nosotros?

— No lo sé. — Él mirándola – el maestro está furioso por lo de laxus y mirajane.

En otro mesa

— Natsu. — Lucy mirándolo — ¿Y si le decimos lo del bebé?

— ¿Te parece? – natsu dudoso

— Sí tú quieres. — ella comenzando a dudar

— ¡Oigan todos! – Grito natsu, logrando que todos los miraran – Lucy y yo tendremos un ¡Hijo!

El gremio se quedo de piedra, makarov suspiro largamente.

— Otro matrimonio en puerta.

— ¡Matrimonio! – Gritaron Lucy y natsu mirándose — ¡No!

— Maestro, creo que natsu y Lucy son lo que deciden si se casan o no. — erza voz suave.

— Lucy ¿Qué le viste a natsu? – Gray sonriendo para molestar a natsu – pobre bebé, con el padre que le toco.

Natsu furioso

— Al menos, mi hijo tendrá un padre de fuego, no de hielo.

— Ja. — Gray alterándose – prefiero el hielo, el fuego contamina el ambiente y el hielo es lo mejor.

Natsu se balanceó hacia él y comenzaron a golpearse, la típica pelea de siempre. Todo el gremio estaba acostumbrado.

Juvia se acerco a Lucy

— Felicidades Lucy, juvia está feliz por ti y natsu.

— Gracias juvia. — lucy sonriéndole y mirándola con seriedad — ¿tú también, estás embarazada?

Juvia asintió y a miro con timidez

— Es un secreto.

Ella sonrió, su pequeño o pequeña tendrían un amiguito o amiguita para jugar.

— Qué sorpresa. — levy acercándose a Lucy – otro bebé del gremio

— Serán dos. — mirajane mirándolas – es obvio que juvia está embarazada.

Juvia perpleja

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

— Se ve en tus ojos y en tu sonrisa. — ella sonriéndole

Juvia también sonrió

— Estamos felices. — Mirando a gray como se estaba peleando con natsu – ya quiero que nazca.

Las chicas se reunieron para platicar de todo un poco, algunas se acercaron a mirajane para preguntarle cómo había comenzado la relación de ella y laxus.

Horas después

Laxus pidió que los hombres del gremio se quedaran allí para comentarle lo que estaba pasando con mirajane, al comenzar a hablar gray estaba negado a quedarse a la reunión por miedo que juvia y su bebé estuviera en peligro, no la habían atacado desde la otra vez, no quería arriesgarse.

— ¿Y cuál es el desespero? – natsu mirándolo

— No es asunto tuyo. — gray molesto y acercándose a la puerta.

— Necesito la ayuda de todos en el gremio. — laxus mirándolos y molestándose – no se para que me molesto.

Afuera del gremio

— Me voy, si natsu pregunta por mí. Dígale que me fui a la casa. — Lucy mirando a las chicas.

— Voy contigo. — Erza sonriendo – así me cuentas, como comenzó tu relación con natsu – divertida al ver la cara de su amiga sonrojada.

— Vamos

Lucy y Erza se despidieron de las chicas.

— Dime, la verdad Lucy. — Erza con los ojos brillosos y siguiéndole el paso

— Solo se dieron las cosas y ya. — Lucy avergonzada

Una mujer se atravesó en medio de Lucy y erza

— Lucy Heartfilia.

— Soy yo. — Lucy mirándola

— Es hora de despedirte de este mundo. — la mujer lazándose sobre ella.

En el gremio de Fairy Tail

— ¡Qué, Juvia embarazada! – dijeron los chicos del gremio

Gray estaba sonrojado.

— Basta, tengo que irme.

— Espera. — laxus mirándolo con seriedad – si juvia la atacaron y nombraron al bebé, entonces alguien vino del futuro.

— Eso es imposible. — natsu cruzando los brazos.

— Claro que sí, no te acuerdas de Lucy del futuro.

— Es verdad. — natsu preocupándose y levantándose – voy por Lucy

Juvia abrió la puerta del gremio y miro a los chicos.

— Nosotras nos vamos.

— ¿Y Lucy? – pregunto natsu angustiado.

— Se fue con erza.

Natsu sin decir nada salió corriendo del gremio, sentía que algo malo le iba a pasar a Lucy a su bebé.

Hola primero que nada una disculpa, aun estoy sin vacaciones y la verdad mi tiempo es corto, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡Feliz tarde!

Juvia Dragneel: Hola muchas gracias por comentar, voy a tratar de darle un poco más de protagonismo, también me gusta esta pareja.


End file.
